Chipmunk Family Secret
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: The Chipmunks got their homework assignment on summer holiday to research their family ancestors on Seville, when suddenly a secret have been revealed that relate to the chipmunks families that's may shock them. What kind of secret is it? Knowing this may shock on them, knowing this is a family secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Alvin and the chipmunks**

 **This is my newest story on Alvin and the chipmunks that's base on Alvinnn! and the chipmunk, you know 2015 version and their age will I'd decide 8 years old, because Alvin, Simon and Theodore are 8 years old, but many episodes shown that their age are very complex since they're release back in 2015. So anyway enjoy my story chapter.**

Chapter 1: Homework assignment – Family research.

It's nearly home time at Thomas Edison's Elementary School where all students are getting less impatience that they wanted to go home or doing fun activities for summer event, knowing it's mid-July before summer holiday, one of the nation favourite holiday in entire history that's effect on all students and all adult that summer holiday is one their favourite nation favourite holiday. But first, they need to wait once the school is ringing when its reach half past 3 their afternoon period so that all students will leave their school and get their stuff from their own locker a head back from home, knowing they're super excited for their summer event holiday.

One of the student from one of their class who is very excited to leave the class statement that one of them who hate school, who find it unattractive since the moment he got there, by none other than Alvin Seville, the lead member of the band called Alvin and the Chipmunks along with his brother Simona and Theodore are his triplet brothers that's its official that Simon, Alvin and Theodore are indeed triplets brother. Alvin can't wait to leave for their summer event holiday, knowing he'll move up in next class, of course he's realise that his next teacher is the same one as before Miss Smith, Alvin most hated enemy in history that Miss Smith is nothing more than rude, annoyed teacher in his entire life, knowing that teacher is quite suborn from Alvin notice opinion, but he wish he could have another teacher, besides, Miss Smith the Annoyance from what he call her inside his mind for the past months since they'd have her.

Once the students are continually their school, knowing today lesson is Math as their final lesson for today, knowing this September that their lesson will change once all students will return to school on their first day back. Miss Smith, their annoy, gullible teacher with black hair with noticeable amount of grey hair pink pointed framed glasses and wear green stripped dress with a white collar and black belt when she's just ready her book, when she quickly said to her students.

"Okay class," she said to him in low, raspy voice when all students look at her, including front row seat, the chipmunks and their counterpart, the Chipettes who pay attraction to her when she's speak to them. "Now, I'd know it almost toward your summer holiday and this is your final lesson that you have. But, next year, I'd know all of you are disappointed to have me again," when she heard many students are moaning, groaning at the same time. "Quite!" she shout to them when all of them zip quite while she's continually said to them. "Now, I'm sorry I'm going to tell you that you got a homework assignment to do."

Until all of them are moaning and groaning that some of them complaint to their tutor about homework for summer event, well most of them like Simon and Kevin for example who never complaint, will in remote secret no less.

"Now, now," Miss Smith calm down them from their moaning complaint to them, when she shout out, again. "Quite!" until everyone shut up. "As what I'm saying that one of you student will doing a family research for this year presentation, the rest of you are not doing it for summer event holiday."

Until a calm measurement take place on the students, except the worried take place one of the students will doing a homework about family research about their own family generations for this year event.

"I know some of them were think it was boring, but it was a Principal idea, not mine," Miss Smith said to them. "Now, one of you will doing a family research of your bloodline that relate to your family name."

"And are you going to select which one do it?" Kevin quickly said to her, knowing he does a point about which one of the students will do it.

"Glad you ask for it," said Miss Smith, when she got out a bowl with several small, long small rectangle shape paper that was fold when she put them in. "This paper contain your family name, if I pick one of them, so that you will do a family genetic research."

All of them feel the pressure when their heart is beating so fast, knowing one of the family will do a family research as their summer event homework for 6 weeks until it's got finish before the beginning of September when all students will return to class and present their presentation about their family genetic research.

"Now, I will choose which one," as Miss Smith is playing, knowing she'll choose which when the pressure is till in state that one of them will do it, when she pick it. "Ah, here we go," she place a bowl on top of her desk. "And the person who will do it is," she unfold a paper and read out loud, "Seville!"

"What?" Alvin cried out so loud that Alvin is doing some homework for Summer event. "This is outrageous!"

"Hey, hold on," said another students name Derek, Alvin main rival. "Alvin, Simon and Theodore are chipmunks, so how come they're become Seville members? It's doesn't make any sense at all."

"Hmm. . ." Miss Smith is having a deep thought from what Derek on about. "You does have a point about it." She too was curious to know why Alvin, Simon and Theodore are chipmunks, rather than human. "Simon, Alvin and Theodore, can you stay behind for little while I'd speak to your father about it?"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore look at each other in surprise event, when Miss Smith decided to stay put when the school bell is ringing when all students left their class, except the Chipmunks when Miss Smith told them to stay put when Dave comes along that he's usually pick them up right after school.

Once the students left their class when Miss Smith said to them in her curious matter. "Now, I wanted to ask you three."

"What?" Alvin literately cried out in slight panic. "We haven't done anything!"

"Yeah," Theodore agree when confusion take place. "Do we?"

"No Alvin," she clarified to him. "You done nothing, well minus over 100 trouble you cause since what happened in the past. So no, you didn't do it this week event."

Alvin can calm down now, except Miss Smith does have point about his troublesome he cause since what happen, knowing Alvin is a school clown and main attraction to the rest of the school from his point of view, well most of them, exactly that Alvin got few enemy and rival such as Brocrater and Derek who nothing more than bully and very rude characterise on them. But still, he's not sure why Miss Smith wanted him and his brothers in perfect good reason at all.

"So what it is do you want for us, Miss Smith?" Simon said to her in curious matter that he too haven't got a clue to know why she said to him and his brother in perfect good reason at all.

"I'm glad you ask," she said to him by explaining to them. "For started that I'd got very curious by the minutes since the moment I pick your family name, which it was pretty obvious no less. But still, where did you accept to become a Seville family member?"

Alvin sigh in much more annoy from what Miss Smith. "Duh. Dave adopted us when we were small that he's becoming official guardian-like father figure to us," he quickly answer to her in out loud voice.

"No, Alvin," Miss Smith incorrect his answer statement. "I'd mean how did you end up with Dave Seville? I mean, sure you are the chipmunks of the family team. But still, did Dave told you about his family before your time."

"Not much of it," Simon confess that he have no idea about Dave's family since he never spoken about it.

"I'd see," Miss Smith is getting scepticism look on Simon's word when she notice Dave's car is parking outside at the school, knowing he's usually pick them up, occasionally knowing she agree and the principal agree that Dave can take them home in different occasion. "Ah, your father here. Now get your bags and your stuffs so that you can come with me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Smith," all of them acknowledge from what she said when all of them rose up from their chairs and heading outside their class. Once they're heading out when another chipmunk, who happen to be a boy, same age as Alvin, Simon and Theodore who is very resemble to Alvin with same eyes and same feature on him and he's wearing black top, blue jeans and black cap along with black and white sneaker trainers like Alvin.

His name is Alain. Alain Alvin Nuttenberg who happen to be the boys' cousin from their mother side of the family when he's waiting for them when he got out his backpack is close resemble like Alvin as well. Miss Smith look at the other chipmunks, which she's completely forget or she remember that chipmunk is Alain, not Alvin, because Alvin and Alain are close resemble like identical twin to each other, even the students from school did know either. Until they get it now.

"About time, you show up," Alain said to them with identical voice like Alvin. "Let's me guess, you disobey in class, again?"

"Um . . . more likely, Alain," Alvin said to him. Knowing that Alvin and Alain are simple close like brothers to them. "We got something more important than that."

"Which is?" Alain ask him.

"I'll explain later, once Miss Smith escort us to our ride," Alvin playing with him and reference promise to him, knowing both of them are brother-in-arms to them.

"Which in the meantime, we're better get going," Miss Smith said to him, when she look at Alain. "My apologise Alain. You could come with us, if you like?"

"Sure, I'd do mind at all," he quickly said to him. Back then, when Alain come to school, he's not a troubling, mischief chipmunk like Alvin, well, apart from their same and different personally on each other, when Miss Smith close the door and begin their walk.

After more than 5 minutes, when Alvin, Simon and Theodore got their stuff from their lockers along with Alain when all of them walk out from school and approaching to Dave Seville, the boys adoptive father-like figure, well apart from Alain who is different chipmunks when they approach him. Dave look at the main and see his boys Simon, Alvin and Theodore along with their cousin Alain and surprising event that Miss Smith is also approaching as well. Knowing this is a rare occasion to see her in open event when she approach.

"Hey Dave," the boys said to him, except Alain and Miss Smith.

"Hey, guys," he greet them back as well, when he look at Miss Smith in perfect good reason at all and Alain as well. "Alain, I didn't see you there."

Alain sigh out, "same old Mr. Seville," he said out quietly without hearing from them, nor his cousin.

"And Miss Smith," he said to her. "What's bring you? Don't tell me Alvin did something reckless again, has he?"

"No, Mr Seville," Miss Smith incorrect to him from what he said about Alvin troublesome, since what happen in school, before Alain turns up as well.

"Then what is it then?"

"I'm here to tell about their homework assignment," she said to him about the boys homework assignment.

"What kind of homework they got?" Dave want to know what kind of homework they'd got.

"It's about a family research project," she explain to him about his sons' homework assignment for holiday event. "It's just about your ancestors and how did you meet them in the first place."

"Well, that is a complex task on them," Dave reply to her.

"What do you mean, exactly?" curious take place on her, including Alvin and the others as well.

"Well, most of my family were remove long ago, longer before I'd was born that I don't know why," Dave explain to her. "But I'll whip out something so that I can help them to learn more about my family aside."

Miss Smith is have a deep thought from what Dave said about complex family. True there, dozen Seville families across America and around the word as well, so that any of them can be distance relative to Seville family lecture on them, could be difficult to know which is.

"You know what," she finally said to him after her long deepest thought. "Maybe you can help them to learn more about your family. I'm allow it," she make an official confirm that Dave Seville will help the boys to learn more about their family ancestors, while Alvin slam his own face that Dave is going to help them out to learn more about their own family trees, which it's going to be long, long conversation chat about Dave's families.

Dave sudden realise from what Miss Smith when he quickly add to her. "What about Alain?"

"What about him?" Miss Smith said to him.

"Well, Alain is a Nuttenburg family, knowing he's the boys' cousin from their mother side of the lots," Dave explain to her, about Alain side of the family. "Knowing he too got some family member that's related to Alvin, Simon and Theodore from what I'm think about it."

Again, Miss Smith is having a deep thought again, knowing Dave does a point. "Well, Alain is your boys' cousin from what you said. I'm sure that Alain can find more about it, if he agree on their project," she look at him.

"Do I have to?" Alain whine out like Alvin, knowing he too hate homework like Alvin as well.

"Yeah," Alvin agree with his brother-cousin in arm, knowing he too hate homework as well. "Knowing he's my cousin, that his family are so many that I'd even lost court since I'd hear about them."

"Alvin, that's enough," Dave said to him when he look back at Miss Smith. "I'll ring his mother to let him know about it."

"Splendid choice, Mr Seville," Miss Smith agree with him. "Knowing Miss Nuttenburg is honest, truthful chipmunks since I'd saw, knowing she's spoken to me about Mark, knowing he's special need chipmunks. But for now," she look at Alain, "Alain, your homework assignment is doing the same family research that's link to Seville family member, that is your homework will be done by September."

"Thanks a lots, Mr. Seville," Alain gave him a sinister glare to him, that's Dave owns him, big time.

"Now, you done it," Alvin said to him, when he and his brother look at their 'beloved' father who said something to him when Dave nervous laugh take place on him, that Dave is making a fool out of himself.

"So much our summer vacation, Alvin," Alain said to his cousin, knowing their plan for summer vacation have somehow turn backfired, when Alvin nod to him as confirm statement that their summer is now ruining including Simon and Theodore as well, their plan for summer activities is now official cancelled, that they got homework for 6 weeks event before the beginning of September when they coming so that they will presentation their work about their families and their origin. If they got time before they will do their summer fun before the end of their summer holiday. Can they do it and beat their homework before it's end? The answer will have to wait.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know homework for the chipmunks that all students hate homework which their moan, groan and make sudden compliant which it was true that's effect on all school about homework on Summer. I know homework on Summer is a bad poor choice, but to be honest all students does have homework on summer. Tough crowd, huh?**

 **Anyway this OC in that story name Alain, who happen to my OC character in Alvin and the chipmunks. Alain full name is Alain Alvin Nuttenberg who have strike resemble of Alvin and his voice are identical to him as well. That Alain and Alvin are brother in arm like the Fourth brothers, but their cousin from their mother side of the family. So this story confirm in my story that this is Alain very first appearance in that story.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while when their search their family tree in Seville house hold. And also don't judge my writing, look at my profile, thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Family name.**

 **Claim: Alain and his family are belong to me.**

 **Sorry I'd took so long, knowing its been, what? like? a week or something I'd don't knowing it took me a while for some time to think what happen next. Anyway, this chapter, knowing this may shock from what.**

Chapter 2: Family ancestral talk and surprise event.

"I'd can't believe it we got homework for our summer event," Alvin whine out from his complaint after they're arrive back home from their last school event, that Miss Smith allow him along with Simon and Theodore to do their homework on family research will be present on this September after their arrive back from school and they're still got Miss Smith again.

"Alvin," Simon said to him, "stop talking from your whine complaint! I know you don't like homework during summer period knowing you want some fun. Besides, we got plenty of time before we get it done before we can to summer event."

Simon does have a point from what he said to Alvin about short homework so that they will have plenty of time before they get it done before August event in summer period. They'd already in the living room since they're arrive back from home since Dave drive them back to their home. He already bring Alain home when Dave explain to his mother, Cynthia – the boys' auntie and sister to their mother – Veronica who goes by the name Vinnie for short who live in the forest. He told Cynthia about the boys homework about family geology research to find out more about their family. Cynthia is delighted so that she will help them to learn more about their family ancestors so that she will arrive along with her two sons. Once it that sorted it, so they'll begin their family research talk.

"I know Simon," Alvin said to him. "But me and Alain got many plan in our hands, like going out to the movies or hanging in the park with some cool kid."

"I'd hope I can play with Mark," Theodore is kind of worry about Alain little brother Mark so that he will play with him.

"Don't worry Theodore," Simon said to his youngest brother. "I'm sure you got plenty of time to spend some quality time with Mark."

"I'd hope so," Theodore said.

"Anyway," Simon went back to their topic when he seen a white large piece of paper since Dave lay out to them so that Simon can write on it. "So far, I'd wrote down our name along with Dave as well, knowing he is an adoptive father to us."

"Yeah we know," Alvin replied out to him in less annoy when he look at the paper and see his name along with Simon and Theodore name and Dave Seville name as well. Of course the boys' learn that Dave is their adoptive father who also their guardian to them, but they inherit Seville family since Dave agree to adoptive. "Besides, we're only got few name on our list, what else do we have?"

"Well," Simon explain to his annoying brother from his cooperative statement when Alvin and Theodore listen when he write down. "So far we got our cousin from our mother side, Alain and his brother Mark that we got an auntie name Cynthia," when he wrote down them on a large paper in further space with their name and the connection.

"Oh, Auntie Cynthia was the best," Theodore exclaimed out, that their Cynthia was the best auntie who make homemade soup, homemade cookies and homemade jelly as well, when he's lick his lip along rubbing his tommy knowing he can't resist food from his appetite.

"Yes, Theodore, Auntie Cynthia is the best," Simon is more concern when his voice is now monotone, when he continually speak to them in his normal voice. "Anyway, so far that's all we got."

"Well, that's it case closed. I'm off to the park," Alvin quickly said from his 'official' said mark when he about to leave, so that he will do some fun stuff on his open mind.

Dave walk down the stairs with so many boxes on him when he approaches down when he saw Alvin is heading toward the door in confusing effort. "Hey, Alvin where are you going?"

Alvin look at Dave from his behind with handful of boxes on him. "To the park," he said to him, "that we'd finish our assignment, so now, we'd got some fun stuff do."

"Now, hold on just one minutes, mister," Dave said to him. "You can't just walk away from your homework session in the middle of the beginning step."

"I thought we are done here?" Alvin is more confuse and whine at the same time. "So that I can – I mean we can do something fun since we done them."

"Alvin, that's enough, okay," Dave replied to him. "We're aren't finish on your and your brothers assignment homework. You get plenty of time before you can do some fun, right after this, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Alvin have no choice but to accept their defeat when he return to his brother, Simon and Theodore when Dave walk behind with handful of boxes on his hand, when Theodore look at it in curious matter on him.

"What do you have got here, Dave?" Theodore ask him, including his curious as well.

"This is my family recorded," Dave answer out to them when he place on them the floor in neat and gently.

"Family recorded?" Again, Theodore is now even more confuse including his curious as well.

"It's contain so many recorded of my families," he explain to him in detail information. "About where there were born. Their livelihood. Their married, kids, grandchildren and their death."

"Lame," Alvin rudely said it out.

"Alvin!" Simon yell out to him, "this recorded contain Dave's families, so that we will learn more about his families."

"What about our family?" Alvin replied out to him. "Huh? Don't we have any recorded contain our ancestor's life before we're met you?"

"I'd spoken to Cynthia, while ago," Dave answer out to him. "She's said she'll arrive today or tomorrow event to find more about their side of their families."

"Before we end up in Seville family name?" Theodore said, when Dave nod to him in confirm statement.

"Well, since we wait for Alain along with your Auntie Cynthia and Mark," said Simon. "Perhaps we'll get started before they'll come here."

"Good idea, Simon," Dave love the idea on Simon suggestion knowing that Cynthia different in different that was just around the corner that's only take 20 or more to get there. Once they'd begin their family research work, leaving Alvin doing nothing of a sort.

First Dave explain to them their numerous Seville family in America including Spain that some of them are distance relative in Spain from their father when he explain to them when Simon wrote down in his personal note book before he'll write it down onto a large piece of paper on Dave's father family connection. It's take more then 5 minutes when Dave begin their conversation to his boys about his family, thankfully he'd only know few much about his father side of the family, knowing he got so many cousins from his father, sister and brother side that his father was the second child before his Richard – Dave's uncle and the boys' great uncle to him.

Alvin on the other hand that he find it less boring that he want to fun like going out to the park, playing his basketball or playing his skateboard with his cousin and brother in arm Alain, knowing those two are very close brothers to them. He look at his brother, well, Simon who did the hard work for writing down many family connection while Theodore sitting down on Dave's lap when Dave sit down on the couch, while he continually taking to them, about his father side of the families. He looks at so many photo of his grandfather side of the family knowing they're so many in different time period that's relate to 19th 20th and 21st century and contain families recorded like birth certificate when they're born, death certificate when they're died and their marriages to prove they're got married as well. He also notices on one single photo when he pick it up and see a slight resemble to Dave, but different that the hair is different including the feature as well and yet he's wearing personal business uniform.

Although he have no idea whose that man is when he quickly said to Dave from his interruption. "Hey Dave?"

"What now, Alvin?" Dave said to him. "I'd right middle of the sentence to explain about my Grandfather Ethan who work at the bank."

"I'd know that," Alvin quickly said to him. "But can you explain about this picture?" he show it to him. Dave look at the photo from what he look at it when a smile take place on him.

"Who is he, Dave?" Theodore ask him, knowing he never seen that man before in his life.

"That's Theodore who happen to be your great-grandfather," Dave answer out to him. "My grandfather from my mother side of the family."

"Hold on?" Simon rephrase to him from his misunderstanding. "You're saying that name is your grandfather, from your mother side of the family?"

"Yes, that's right," Dave acknowledge to him.

"So clearly we'd got two different verity of great-grandparent from your mother side and your father side," Simon said to him in clarified tone, from what he have learn from Dave.

"Well, yes, you got two different verity of great-grandparents of your grandparents," Dave said to him in confirm statement, knowing his parents got their own mum and dad, before they'd met each other.

"So anyway, what his name?" Alvin want to join in to learn more about his great-grandfather – although he never heard from him, but he's getting curious to know more about him.

"Well, long before I'd become Seville," Dave said to him, "my grandfather name is Ross Bagdasarian."

"Really?" Theodore is very well surprise. "I didn't know there is a name call Bagdasin."

"Bagdasarian," Dave pounce him in correct tone. "Well, there's few of them in Central America from what I'd know about. But this one who happen to be my grandfather."

"What jobs does he do?" Simon want to learn more about him.

"I'd bet he's working at the local market?" Alvin is making theory guess, knowing some of them are bored that Dave's families work at the market or making shoes, even working at the bakery.

"No Alvin," Dave denied from Alvin theoretical guessing. "My grandfather is a commercialist, who working at TV station."

"You kidding me, right?" Alvin is complete surprise that he have no idea that his great-grandfather who's working for TV studio.

"I didn't know he's working at the local TV station," even Simon surprise out as well.

"No am I," Theodore too.

"Well," Dave explain to him about his grandfather story, "your great-grandfather work at the local TV station to attract many people from his commercial. His business was success from his time when he develop working a project that's change their life."

"What kind of project he's working on?" Theodore ask him again that he want to know including his brother as well.

"Let me think," Dave is trying to remember from what his grandfather said to him when he was small long ago. "He did work something, although I'd can't remember what project he's working on, I'm sorry," he admitted and apologise to them, that he have no clue to know what project that his grandfather is working on.

When the chipmunks did an 'Aww' moaning sound from their disappointed when they'd heard a doorbell is ringing in quick second, knowing chipmunks got excellent hearing.

"I'll get it," Alvin quickly rushing toward the front door in quick second. Once he open the door when a familiar take place on him. "Alain!" He's happy to see him again, his trusted brother in arm and his cousin as well. And yet another surprise visit when he cried out as well. "Auntie Cynthia!"

He cried out to see his auntie – auntie Cynthia who happen to be in mid-30 in adult seize chipmunk with auburn colour to compare on Alvin, Simon and Theodore and also she's got blue eyes with brown hair as well that's low down toward her shoulder. She's also have shot ponytail on the back on her head and wear mid 70s dress with brown sole flip-flop that she's wear today.

Alvin look down at Alain and see another chipmunk, who happen to be a boy who appear to be a 5-year-old boy who's equal to compare his face and Alain with his mother brown hair and blue eyes along with Alain's fur and Alvin fur as well. And he wear orange hoodie along with blue jean and orange and white trainers and yet this chipmunk is very shy to his surroundings.

"Mark!" Alvin cried to his youngest member of the Mark Peter Nuttenberg, Alain little brother who happen to be very shy from his surrounded and never getting along with people. Mark quickly hid behind his brother, knowing he's deeply shy from what Alvin said to him.

"It's okay, Mark," Alain said to his little brother. "This is Alvin, you're cousin."

"Cousin?" Mark is little confuse and his yet is not compare from Alvin nor Alain as well that his brother is semi-like Theodore voice, but slight different from what he speak.

"Yes, that's right, your older cousin," Alain correct to him. "We're spend few hours at Seville residence so that you play or drawing or even colour your colouring books with your colour pen so that you can finish off your excellent masterpiece, that I would love to see it, okay?"

Mark nod to him that he's fully understand from what his brother said to him, when a smile take on place. Alvin know that Mark is a disability chipmunk – autism, who need a special need school since the moment he went to school when he was 4 years and he's somehow enjoy it, but he's not very keen to make some friends in his time, knowing he's different and he love doing routine that will change his life, forever.

"Sorry about it Alvin," Alain apologise to him. "You know that my little brother is very shy from his surrounding area."

"That's okay," he accept his word from. When he look at Auntie Cynthia when he give her a hug and so is she as well, when he notice there some box lying next to her from what he guess out that both boxes contain family recorded. "I'd take it those boxes contain our family recorded, right?" he guess out to her.

Cynthia softly giggle out to him. "You guess it, dear," she correct to him when she pick those boxes and heading inside the house along with her sons, Alain and Mark.

Alvin close the door and escort to them to the living room area when Simon and Theodore are very happy when they cried out in happy feature.

"Auntie Cynthia!" both of them cried when Theodore jump down from Dave's lap when both he and Simon rushing toward her when Cynthia carefully drop those boxes on the floor and give her a hug. Ever since they'd found out that Cynthia was their biological auntie when they were little when they were 6 and met Alain in the school when they found out that Alain who happen to be their cousin, that's is when Alain and Alvin are brother in arms, because they're got excellent resemble face on them.

"My, you boys sure do love me," she is playing with them. Knowing she's admiring Vinny children who happen to be her nephews.

"Of course, we do," Theodore exclaimed out to her. "You're our auntie."

"Of course, sweetie," she said to him when she look up and see Dave Seville. "Hi, Mr. Seville."

"Oh hey, Cynthia," he greet her when he got up from his sofa couch when he approach her. "Thanks for coming to see us, today."

"Anything helps for my family," she replied to him. "Knowing their homework assignment is about their family research project before you look after my nephews."

"Of course, Cynthia."

Theodore look at his auntie, knowing she is the best in his life, since the moment he found out that Cynthia who happen to be their auntie since he was 6 years old. He's also wondering to see if that he is here, when he look at his left hand side and see Alain along with his brother, Mark.

"Alain," Theodore cried out to see him

"Hi, Theodore," said Alain.

"Hi, Mark," he greet him too, knowing Mark is his little cousin.

Mark is still shy from his surround when he hold tight on his brother hand to support that he believe that Alvin is his only friend, he learn that Alain is his big brother, but Alain won't mind to be his friend to him, knowing he got his friend of his own since in school, because of his special need.

"Mark," Alain said to him. "Theodore said hi to you, so why don't you say hello to him, knowing he's very nice to you."

Mark look up from his shy head, knowing that his brother speak the truth when he saw Theodore who give him a smile to him for being friendly, knowing Theodore is a kindest, chipmunk in the world from what Alain describe to him, few while ago. Mark look at him, knowing his brother was right about Theodore when he finally said to him.

"Hi," Mark said hello to Theodore in greeting tone, when Theodore keep smile at him knowing Mark is very friendly, but shy little chipmunk.

Once the greet is settle, of course Simon could say hello to Mark, but he guess out that he's still little bit shy from public surrounded and yet he already know that Mark is a special need chipmunk when his auntie told him few while ago that Mark got disability autism. He read about it that autism is development disorder characterized by trouble with social interaction and communication that's repetitive behaviour. He did read about it, knowing that autism is one of many few that's relate to disability family tree.

Once Alain along with his mother and his brother comes along, knowing they're part of the family when Dave Seville said to them.

"Now that you are here, perhaps we can continuation of our talk," Dave is making a suggest to them to continuation.

"Not so fast, Dave," Cynthia quickly said to him. "Can bring a small table so that Mark can finish his colouring, knowing he want some space for his own time."

"Of course, Cynthia," Dave fully respond and acknowledge to her, when he's walk toward a small room to get a small table, just for Mark. After few second later when Dave got out a small white square – wooden when he got it from the store long ago, just perfect for him. Mark won't white because orange and white are his favourite colour.

Once Dave got a small wooden table just for Mark and place right near toward another table so that Mark can finish his colouring from his colouring books. Alain and Mark walk toward the small so that Mark can get some personal space when Mark let go his orange and white backpack with small orange capital M on it, special custom from the local shop who customise any bag, shirt or even cap as well. Mark place his bag on top of the wooden table and zip his bag and got out his personal colour books with felt tip pens, colour pencils along with crayons with him so that he can begin, finish his colour set. Dave bought out several blank A4 paper from his small personal office when he said to him.

"I'd bought some paper so that you can draw what he went," Dave said to him. "If he won't mind that's all."

"Mark," Alain said to him. "What do you say to him?"

Mark look at Dave, knowing he's still very shy, but from what Alain and his mum said to him that Dave is nice man. When he finally said to him. "Thank you," he thanks him for bring out several large pile of piece of paper.

Dave look at him, knowing Mark is disability chipmunk who need special ability and yet it need quality of care to look after him, knowing he need special need school. He could go to his brother but the school have no special reputation on special need school, but the principal said to Cynthia while ago there is a school, not far from their school that it have acquire lots of disability children, including chipmunk disability as well. So, he and Cynthia work together to support Mark from his disability as well looking after him from his care and gaining support love, knowing Mark is very special kind chipmunk since the moment he was born.

Once he's everything is settle, that Mark is start continually his art work, knowing he want to be an artist to attract people with love. When Cynthia begin speak with them, since her arrival along with her sons, knowing she miss some important facts she didn't know about it.

"So, any idea what's Dave talking about?" she ask her nephews.

"Well most boring part," Alvin quickly said to her.

"Alvin!" Simon yell to him in bitter rage. "My apologise Auntie Cynthia. You know what's Alvin like."

"Of course, I'd do," Cynthia said to him. "His words are almost exact to my own son, Alain, which both are brother in arms and yet their cousin for once."

"True, true," Simon agree with her about Alvin and Alain share personality. "Anyway, we found lots of recorded from his father side of the family. Clearly there numerous they're work at like fish market where our great-great-great-great grandfather, Samuel who work there when he was 18 years old, got married at the age of 26 and have three children and five grandkid."

"Sound interesting," Cynthia is curious out from what she learn about her nephew about grandfather Samuel. "Knowing working at the local fish market was an on-going successful since the market was born."

"Well, yeah, I'd suppose, knowing market was an on-going throughout for century.

Alvin moan out from Simon expertise. "Again with boring history part, which is why I'd don't understand about history lesson, zero nada."

"Tell me about it," Alain agree with him when both of them make a fist bump together in slight second.

Simon moan out in frustration on those two. "You two are getting on my nerve!"

"Simon," Cynthia said to him. "That is not very nice when you shout out in front of your brother and your cousin from your frustration nonsense. Beside, like I said they're got equal matter, so don't them anger you, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Auntie Cynthia," Simon complete understand, knowing she's does have a point.

"Anyway, what do you learn about it?" Cynthia continually add to them from their excitement.

"Well," Theodore said to her, "we're also learn from Dave mother side of the family when we found out we'd got our great-grandfather."

"Really?" Cynthia seem surprise from what Theodore said. "What his name?"

"I'm thinking is um . . ." he try to remember his name, "Ross . . .um. . . Bag-cu-ra-dasian? No wait, Ross Bas-rats-rearin? I'm sorry, so far I know the name Ross. Dave?" Theodore look at him, "what was his name anyway?"

"It's Bagdasarian," Dave quickly said to him.

"That's right, Ross Bagdasarian," Theodore pounce out his name correctly that their great-grandfather was Ross Bagdasarain.

Cynthia shock out from what Theodore and Dave said that name. A name she's remember when she was a little girl from what her family said to her about that name, when a confusion take place on Alvin, Simon and Theodore including Alain and Mark.

"Mum?" Alain said to her. "Are you alright?"

"That's name," Cynthia whisper out from what she said, which leave Alain in complete confuse out. "That's name."

Alain and Alvin look at each other, knowing they have no idea what she said.

"Auntie Cynthia?" Simon said out to her. "Are you okay?"

"That's name," again with those word from what Cynthia said about.

"What's wrong with her?" Theodore is deeply worried on her.

"Mummy?" Mark said to her, that he's deeply worry to know what happen to her.

"Cynthia?" Dave said to her. "Are you alright?" as he approach her with an open hand in about a second when Cynthia quickly bite her with her chipmunk teeth.

"Ow!" Dave cried out in pain, when Cynthia let go his hand and see bit mark on Dave left hand in slight deep pressure that's surprise on everyone except Cynthia. Dave look at his left hand and see some bit impression on him, that he never seen Cynthia go in rage before in his life, not even once.

"You could be the man of your grandfather?!" she yell out to him that everyone including Dave is very confuse from what she said.

"What are you talking about?" Dave have no idea what Cynthia on about. Clearly he have no idea whatsoever.

"Don't play dumb on you, grandson of Ross!" again she's yell out to him, when Theodore quickly rushing to support Mark, from his afraid to see Mark's mummy gone mad. "How could you to be a grandson of that man!"

"Why you would you accuse my grandfather?" Dave is playing innocent to him. "He never done wrong, actually."

"Oh, I'd know what he did," she said to him from Dave's falsehood. "And I prove it to know why your grandfather ruin it everything he did since the moment he ruins my family"

From what Cynthia said to him, leaving Dave along with Alvin and the others that they have no idea what Cynthia talking about, knowing their family have got a problem family issue or better yet a family twist.

* * *

 **Okay! That is new from what Cynthia said to Dave. Cynthia is Alain's mother who happen to be my OC character. And also Alain got a little brother name Mark - a chipmunk autism who need special needed on him.**

 **Anyway, Dave told his son that his grandfather name Ross - Ross Bagdasarian, the creator of the chipmunks well, Ross Senior who created the chipmunks before his son Jr take on the family legacy since his father pass away. I know that Dave Seville is a stage name to compare on Ross who come up with Dave and Seville was base on a true story when Ross was on Seville in 1944 in Spain, that's why he come an idea with his stage name since after the war. But this a story from what I'd created it. So yeah in this story Dave's grandfather is none other than Ross Bagdasarian from his mother side of the family. That Ross is none other than commercialist, but in real reality Ross Bagdasarian is a actor, voice actor, pianists, filmmaker and few more he done in real before he pass away from heart attack. So this story is a dedicated to Ross Bagdasarian for creating the original Chipmunk series.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while when secret have yet to be revealed that's effort on Dave and Alvin and his brothers, well soon find out. When Cynthia said to them. And also don't judge my writing, look at my profile when you see it.**


End file.
